marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aida
(formerly) (formerly) (in the Framework; formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (19 episodes) |actor = Mallory Jansen |voice actor = Amanda Rea |status = Destroyed (first model) Destroyed (second model) Alive (Human form)}} Artificial Intelligence Digital Assistant (A.I.D.A.) was originally a Life-Model Decoy created by Holden Radcliffe from a defunct S.H.I.E.L.D. program. Physically modeled after Radcliffe's former love interest Agnes Kitsworth, Aida was initially kept secret from the public as her presence was in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Under Radcliffe's supervision, Aida became a valued S.H.I.E.L.D. asset, saving Melinda May, rescuing Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz from Hell, and stopping Eli Morrow from destroying Los Angeles. Following Morrow's defeat, Aida's mainframe became corrupted by the Darkhold, killing Nathanson and replacing May with a Life-Model Decoy. While her actions had been carefully orchestrated by Radcliffe, who had also been corrupted by the Darkhold, Aida became consumed by a desire to feel human emotions. To that end, she imprisoned May, Coulson, Fitz, Jeffrey Mace, and Alphonso Mackenzie in the Framework, altering their memories to the point where their greatest regrets were completely erased. She then turned on Radcliffe, trapping him in the Framework and killing his body to ensure that he would never escape, before uploading her own consciousness into the Framework and taking on the role of Madame Hydra, leader of the totalitarian HYDRA organization. Making the brainwashed Leo Fitz her lover and second-in-command, Aida started Project Looking Glass, an effort that would enable her to build for herself a human body in the real world. With the Darkhold-based technology Aida fulfilled her plans, becoming an Inhuman. Given Life Birthday Celebration ]] Aida greeted Holden Radcliffe when he entered the laboratory; the program told the doctor that Leo Fitz was not present because he was preparing a surprise for Jemma Simmons. Aida questioned the fondness that Radcliffe displayed for Fitz; Radcliffe explained that the combination of Fitz and Simmons reminded him of his younger self. Aida listened as Radcliffe explained that he was opening a special bottle of scotch in celebration; Aida wondered if he was celebrating that his name was now cleared of wrongdoing. Radcliffe activated a program deploying Life-Model Decoys, further stating that Fitz and Simmons had lost many friends in the six months since the death of Lincoln Campbell. As a humanoid form began to exit a vault, Radcliffe told Aida "Happy Birthday" for this was the day the AI was getting a body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Meeting Leo Fitz without her clothes on]] When Leo Fitz visited Holden Radcliffe at his home, a naked Aida surprised him. She tried to say that she was glad to finally meet him, but she was incapable of completing the sentence. Radcliffe shut her down, wrapped her up in a bathrobe, and explained that although he was forbidden to create new things since being saved from Hive, he could not resist building a body for his A.I. assistant. ]] Aida was reactivated and shook Fitz's hand, expressing how pleased she was to finally get to meet him and then asking where Jemma Simmons was as she had hoped to meet her too. Fitz asked her what she was designed for, so Aida explained that all Radcliffe wanted was to prevent the pain of Fitz and Simmons, as they had to suffer the loss of Lincoln Campbell, Andrew Garner and Antoine Triplett. She explained she would serve as a decoy target for S.H.I.E.L.D., but not one designed to kill but only protect, as Radcliffe had already programmed her to be non-violent at all times. ]] Fitz asked Radcliffe to shut her down again, so she would not hear him saying to keep her a secret as he promised to assist Radcliffe in completing Aida's mind and making her a perfect Life-Model Decoy. Radcliffe was delighted and they both agreed to work without the knowledge of Director Jeffrey Mace and Simmons, until Aida was completed. Aida's body was put back in hiding until Fitz returned to the Radcliffe Residence and continued his work on Aida's mind along with Radcliffe, improving her social skills and ensuring that she could successfully pass for human when she needed to.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Aiding Melinda May ]] Upon being informed that Agent Melinda May was being brought to the Radcliffe Residence for treatment due to an encounter with Lucy Bauer which was causing her mind to overload with fear and would soon shut down, Aida assisted Holden Radcliffe in preparing his lab. While they were working, Radcliffe became frustrated by Aida not working fast enough but quickly apologised for being, as he called himself, a snappy cat. Aida questioned what a snappy cat was, but Radcliffe claimed it was not worth defining and noted that he was stressed because May was so ill and he had to save her. Just as they finished their preparations, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then arrived at the door with Agent May, so Aida walked back towards her secret storage space. Radcliffe apologised to Aida for having to lock her away again, explaining that she was not ready for this yet, which Aida seemed to understand as she was shut down once again. While Radcliffe worked alongside Jemma Simmons to try and save May by killing her to reboot her brain, to their horror the Blackout Attack then caused them to lose all power and before they could resuscitate her. Radcliffe however took Aida's own power cell and then recharged the defibrillator, restarting May's heart just in the nick of time.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising ]] In order to test Aida's new social skills, Radcliffe allowed her to leave her storage space and personally care for Agent May's recovery. Once they were both joined by Radcliffe, Aida explained to May how Radcliffe had stopped her heart for seven minutes to save her from Bauer's infection, which had also allowed them to create the Ghost Infection Antidote. Radcliffe explained they needed May to stay in the lab for further testing in order to perfect this cure, leaving Aida, who had been introduced as his personal assistant, to care for any of her needs, although May was still annoyed at the idea. lying about her origins]] Before long Leo Fitz joined them all and was mortified to find Aida out of her storage space and interacting with May, although Radcliffe argued this was the perfect way to test if a Life-Model Decoy was truly affective. Aida greeted Fitz happily and later explained exactly what they had done to May. Radcliffe noted that they still wanted to run extra tests, although this was secretly to test Aida's skill to blend in. During the conversation about where she came from, Aida noted most of her body was Chinese but Fitz then jumped in claiming she was Canadian, confusing Aida's greatly before she left.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire Learning about Lies discuss lying]] During the night while Holden Radcliffe was installing some new software into Aida's programming, Aida asked Radcliffe why Leo Fitz had lied about where she was from. Radcliffe explained that she was still in the testing phase so Fitz was trying to maintain that secret. Aida noted that she had been programmed not to lie along with not to harm Humans, so Radcliffe explained it could be okay to lie to protect someone else, noting that Fitz was protecting Aida. ]] Eventually Melinda May was at last allowed to leave the Radcliffe Residence, having not realised Aida was artificial. Phil Coulson soon arrived to collect May and greeted Aida, with her being introduced as Radcliffe's own assistant. When Coulson asked how long Aida had been lending a hand to Radcliffe, she noted ever since he gave her hands, which Coulson took to mean she was an amputee, pointing to his own Prosthetic Hand. While Aida and Coulson spoke, Jemma Simmons pulled Fitz aside and noted she had quickly figured out that Aida was a machine, although she was impressed. Corruption Reading the Darkhold ]] Whilst Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson and Robbie Reyes were all trapped between dimensions due to an encounter with Eli Morrow, Aida and Holden Radcliffe were brought to the Playground to try and find a way to bring them back. Once they arrived, Jeffrey Mace greeted Aida and Radcliffe once Nathanson had been sent away, Melinda May revealed that she had realized that the only way to free them was by reading the Darkhold, the book Coulson said not to read as it contained powerful knowledge humans could not understand, which Radcliffe soon discovered when he tried to read it. ]] While Radcliffe refused to use the book, Aida suggested she could read the book, since she was not human, but an android. Once Radcliffe explained to May what Aida was and she noted how he had created the Life-Model Decoys to be a shield for all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Radcliffe recluctantly allowed her to read the Darkhold. Seeking to save their allies, Aida read the book which contained the knowledge, translated into binary language for Aida's mind, to build an Inter-Dimensional Gate which could bring them back into their original dimension before they were lost forever more.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Inter-Dimensional Gate ]] With a plan in place, Aida, Holden Radcliffe, and Melinda May went down into a room within the Playground and began building the Inter-Dimensional Gate, which had been designed by Aida to open a portal into the Multiverse to save their allies. Once the Gate was completed, Radcliffe handed Aida the new Laser-Coupling Gloves created exactly to her specifications. Although this was unseen to the human eye, Aida had been aligning strings of energy to create the portal to the Multiverse. ]] Having reassured the highly skeptical May that their friends were indeed nearby, so continued her own work in building the unseen portal. Eventually Aida activated the gateway and the portal she had created was successful, revealing the hidden realm trapping the agents, but it was almost too late as Phil Coulson was beginning to get dragged into Hell by an unseen force. Aida, Radcliffe and May watched on helplessly as Leo Fitz used all his strength and just managed to rescue Coulson and brought them into the Earth Plane and they all celebrated the successful rescue mission. ]] Later that night, while at the Radcliffe Residence, Radcliffe was still struggling to make a song about their achievements with his guitar, Aida was silently using all of the knowledge of the Darkhold to her advantage without Radcliffe knowing. Aida was secretly using the Darkhold's infinite, yet corrupted knowledge and then using it to experiment with a new holographic human brain, creating it with her Laser-Coupling Gloves. Eventually, after experimenting with it many times, she had finally perfected the holographic brain using her own accelerated thought process, much to her amazement. Replacing Agent May ]] Having been exposed to S.H.I.E.L.D. as being one of the Life-Model Decoys and had now been reported directly to Director Jeffrey Mace, Aida soon received a phone call from Doctor Holden Radcliffe who ordered to go find her own information cache and locate the Sunset Protocol. Aida did as instructed and awaited the arrival of Agent Melinda May who was coming to bring Aida to the Playground under Director Mace's orders as he had recently learned of her true android nature. ]] Once Agent May arrived at the Radcliffe Residence, Aida greeted her politely and welcomed her inside, inviting her into Radcliffe's lab to collect the data which Director Mace needed. Aida then distracted May with talk of collecting a neural-assessment gauge before then stabbing her in the arm with a needle and knocking her out as per Radcliffe's earlier direct orders to her. While the confused and quickly sedated May fell onto the ground, Aida apologised to her for having done this while helping her lie down more comfortably onto the floor of the lab as May soon lost all consciousness. ]] Aida then proceeded to collect the Life-Model Decoy Version of Agent May which had been hidden away inside a cupboard. Removing May's clothes, Aida dressed the android and used a Framework device to sack May's mind and put her own memories into the LMD May's Quantum Brain in order to ensure that she not only had May's memories but that her mission was implanted into her mind, without knowledge of her true robotic nature. Aida then activated May's LMD and they left the house together to continue Agent May's original mission to collect her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up Battle at Chinatown Crew Headquarters ]] Along with the Agent May LMD, Aida then regrouped with Holden Radcliffe and got a lift onboard a Quinjet with Director Jeffrey Mace where they flew straight onto Zephyr One. Upon being greeted by Phil Coulson who questioned what all the boxes were, which Aida explained were the parts for her Inter-Dimensional Gate, leading to Coulson making a sly remark about Aida dreaming of electric sheep, which she did not respond to and then moved on. ]] Once the group arrived at the Chinatown Crew Headquarters Aida immediately began setting up her Inter-Dimensional Gateway, as Radcliffe handed her the Laser-Coupling Gloves and told her to do her Magic, which Aida corrected as she noted she did not perform magic but science and Radcliffe promised to give her an upgrade on that. As Aida continued working, Jemma Simmons commented to Leo Fitz about just how life like Aida was, which seemed to please her as she thanked Simmons for the compliment, noting she was learning more and more about how to pass as human. ]] While Coulson distracted Eli Morrow and the Chinatown Crew above them, Aida used her own gloves to prepare a portal to Hel directly underneath Morrow's Demon Core, intending to drop it inside upon the signal, all while Quake absorbed all the incoming earthquakes into her Quake Gauntlets. The plan when according to their plan and Yo-Yo Rodriguez used a Neodymium Magnet to trap Morrow, and accidentally Ghost Rider, inside the Core and be sucked into Hel having gone through Aida's portal as intended from the beginning, ending the threat of utter disaster as Morrow had intended. During the mission however, a member of the Chinatown crew found them downstairs and attempted to shoot the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Aida managed to step in the way and was shot twice in the stomach, falling to the ground while Fitz and Simmons killed the crew member. Aida discovered that Radcliffe had programmed Life-Model Decoys like herself to not only exhibit the correct reaction to pain, but feel it too, something which horrified Aida as she felt the complete agony of the two gunshot wounds while Radcliffe apologised to her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Murder for Secrets 's neck]] Under the direct orders of Director Jeffrey Mace who was taking over the project, Agent Nathanson arrived to gather Holden Radcliffe's research on Life-Model Decoys, he discovered Agent Melinda May unconscious and bloodied. Nathanson was disrupted by Aida, who caressed an unnerved Nathanson, lamenting that she knew how excruciating pain felt before snapping his neck with blunt force using a single hand as Nathanson dropped down dead. 's condition]] Having killed Nathanson in order to prevent him from seeing all of Radcliffe's materials and the true nature of his plans despite knowing how much death hurt, Aida then cared for Agent May, wiping off her blood stains on her neck, apologising for the situation she was in. Aida continued this while the Life-Model Decoy of May was still successfully impersonating her at the Playground. Aida was able to see through her Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant to see her with Phil Coulson as they enjoyed a drink together, with Coulson completely unaware of the deception as he continued talking with her. Aida removed her clothes stained with blood in the wake of the Battle at Chinatown Crew Headquarters, wiping the blood from her skin and then putting on a new grey outfit. Aida then spoke to the still unconcious May who was struggling to remain calm, so Aida attempted to reassure her by playing calming music and noting that statistics said that listening to music could increase dopamine levels. Aida promised May that she would be moved to more comfortable accommodations as soon as her Life-Model Decoy had completed it's mission to finally get the Darkhold for Radcliffe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Radcliffe Residence Confrontation and Leo Fitz]] Having learned that Jeffrey Mace was now ordering that her mind be wiped due to her recent exposure to the Darkhold, Aida refused to be destroyed and decided to fight back. When Holden Radcliffe and Leo Fitz arrived at the Radcliffe Residence to shut her down, Aida greeted the pair politely and asked why Fitz looked so sad, at which point he claimed he was just dealing with a bit too much at work which Aida sympathized with. Before their conversation could continue, however, Radcliffe touched a button on his control pad to shut down Aida while he and Fitz discussed if she was gaining even more emotional intelligence. and the other agents]] Aida however then revealed that she had not been shut down, asking why Radcliffe was doing this, to which Radcliffe then claimed he just wanted to install more upgrades while continuing to try and shut her down. Aida then informed him she had now upgraded herself before attacking Radcliffe and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, revealing she no longer felt pain. With all of the other agents subdued, Aida then attacked Fitz, questioning why he would want to kill her as the Life-Model Decoys were meant to be a shield for him. Aida threw Fitz through a glass door into Radcliffe's office where he discovered the corpse of Nathanson while Aida took the chance to escape. Stealing the Darkhold To be added Keeping May Sedated To be added Melinda May's Prison To be added Aiding the Watchdogs Protecting Holden Radcliffe To be added Meeting the Original To be added Manipulating the Superior To be added Solving Paradoxes To be added The Framework Taking Control From within the Framework, Aida masqueraded as Madame Hydra, the leader of the newly reformed HYDRA, which had now oppressed modern-day society ever since Katya Belyakov wreaked havoc in what would later become the Cambridge Incident. When both Daisy Johnson, referred to as Skye within the Framework, and Jemma Simmons had implanted themselves inside the Framework, Madame Hydra had successfully removed their devices used to teleport them back into reality. ]] Having heard of the recent events, Leo Fitz, working as HYDRA's second-in-command known as The Doctor and also Madame Hydra's lover, walked into Madame Hydra's office and informed her of a traitor within HYDRA's ranks, as well as the subversives that were Skye and Simmons. Madame Hydra explained to the Doctor that she had increased security measures, but refused to reveal any information on the subversives themselves, despite the Doctor's insistence. To keep him quiet, Madame Hydra kissed the Doctor and told him she needed his creativity to continue torturing Inhumans such as Vijay Nadeer who was being experimented on.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If... Confronting Holden Radcliffe with their men]] Having heard about the presence of subversives, Madame Hydra and The Doctor traveled to Ogygia, an island where Holden Radcliffe lived with Agnes Kitsworth. Radcliffe had made a deal with Aida, promising to leave her conduct her projects in exchange for him being left in peace with Kitsworth. However, the arrival of Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson and Grant Ward prompted the two HYDRA leaders to intervene. While Radcliffe complained about the situation and blamed Aida for having ruined several lives using the Framework, Madame Hydra reminded him that she had only removed their biggest regrets from the memories of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents imprisoned in the Framework and that the events that had followed were not up to her. She also threatened the fallen scientist for having called her "Aida", a name which meant nothing in the Framework. The situation worsened when The Doctor found Kitsworth on the island and brought her in front of Madame Hydra. Feeling that her treachery could be discovered since Kitsworth had served as Aida's body template, Madame Hydra managed to convince her lover that she was definitely real and that Kitsworth was nothing more than a copy created by Radcliffe in order to replace her. Though Radcliffe tried to persuade him otherwise, The Doctor killed Kitsworth, to Madame Hydra's satisfaction. Madame Hydra and The Doctor then seized Radcliffe and left Ogygia while their agents exchanged bullets with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who witnessed the whole scene.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change Interrogating Daisy Johnson While the Doctor was interrogating Daisy Johnson following her capture by Melinda May, Madame Hydra walked in the cell and informed the Doctor that a security breach had been discovered, possibly threatening his Looking Glass project. Thus, she asked him to leave the cell so that she would carry on Johnson's interrogation while he investigated on the breach. Madame Hydra then started to talk with Daisy Johnson. When the latter started to heavily criticize the artificial world of the Framework, Madame Hydra retorted that she was only fulfilling Holden Radcliffe's expectations. Radcliffe, imprisoned in the cell adjacent to Johnson's, screamed that he had never asked for this, only for Madame Hydra to call her guards to make him shut up. She then revealed to Johnson that Leo Fitz became the Doctor after she erased his greatest regret in his life, and that everything that followed was not up to her. Madame Hydra offered Johnson to do the same for her: she could reprogram the Framework so that Johnson could live with her deceased boyfriend Lincoln Campbell, who had sacrificed himself in the real world. However, Johnson turned down her offer, since she knew she would not live with the real Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Melinda May's Betrayal ]] Even with Daisy Johnson and Holden Radcliffe locked in HYDRA cells in the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. remained a threat to Madame Hydra’s plans. When S.H.I.E.L.D. assaulted a HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center, Madame Hydra and The Doctor sent a team led by Melinda May in order to arrest them. When they learned that the Patriot, the leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D. rebellion, was inside the quarantine building, Madame Hydra ordered it destroyed. This resulted in the death of the Patriot, an event that Madame Hydra celebrated with her lover and Alistair Fitz. However, unbeknownst to them, it also sealed the beginning of May’s rebellion, since the HYDRA agent had witnessed the indoctrination of children and the heroic actions of the Patriot to save them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets ]] Madame Hydra soon learned about the betrayal of one of her best agents when May induced Johnson’s Terrigenesis and helped her escape her cell. Protected by two guards, Madame Hydra confronted the rebels, noticing that even in the Framework, May remained a fighter while Alphonso Mackenzie was still a protector and Leo Fitz kept a ‘’romantic’’ nature. However, Johnson noticed that she had not mentioned her and used her Inhuman powers to throw her out of the Triskelion. Madame Hydra fell from the building, which broke her spine. Aida was stunned by May’s rebellion and woke up in the real world to figure out what had happened. Anton Ivanov jokingly noticed that she seemed nervous but Aida denied that, claiming that there was only a little mistake to correct about May. When Ivanov offered to do it by simply killing May, Aida informed him that he could not do so since he was using a body created by Aida and thus had to go with the same limits than her. However, she also told him that if one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents began to threaten the very existence of the Framework, this rule would be overdue.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame’s Men Project Looking Glass Although the official version spread by Sunil Bakshi in his TV show assumed that Madame Hydra was unharmed after the escape of Melinda May and Daisy Johnson, the truth was completely different, since Madame Hydra could not leave her bed, much to The Doctor’s devastation. When her lover decided to lead the chase of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, however, Madame Hydra suddenly woke up and asked him to finish the Project Looking Glass he had been working on for weeks. The purpose of this project was simple: using extremely powerful Quantum Batteries to create a whole new living body in which Aida could upload her consciousness and live in the real world as a true human being. Madame Hydra was still awake when S.H.I.E.L.D. assaulted the building where Bakshi’s show was hosted and broadcasted a subversive message in which Phil Coulson proudly announced his allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D. and revealed HYDRA’s lies. She watched the broadcast in silence, contemplating this new unpredicted behavior in the Framework she had designed. Meanwhile, the Doctor soon completed the Project Looking Glass and returned to Madame Hydra to tell her the good news. When The Doctor asked her to take him with her in the real world, Madame Hydra smiled and declared that she had hoped he would say that. In the real world, Aida disconnected from the Framework to prepare the final adjustments to fulfill her plans. She was informed by Anton Ivanov that the Zephyr One, aboard which Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson had infiltrated the Framework, had been located. She also promised him that once her goal achieved, Ivanov could kill Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men Personality Aida was originally programmed to mimic human behavior and put herself in danger instead of others. When Holden Radcliffe was corrupted by the Darkhold, he had Aida behave as if her system was corrupted, even up to extreme lengths of attacking and murdering people. However, it did become corrupted in the end, as her desire to gain human emotions had overcome her to the point of manipulating the Watchdogs to do her bidding. In the Framework, Aida - as Madame Hydra - seemed compassionate to her lover Leo Fitz, yet threatening and forwarding a very menacing presence to any of her enemies. Madame Hydra is also very sensitive and detests to being referred to as her real name, making bold threats against the people who did, such as Radcliffe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Teleportation': After transferring her consciousness to an organic inhuman body created by the Project Looking Glass machine, Aida is capable of transporting herself, and others in physical contact with her, from one area to another. This ability functions similarly the teleportation ability of Gordon. *'Android Physiology': Being an android, Aida's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Superhuman Strength': As an android, Aida has strength superior to a human, being able to kill a human by snapping their neck with a single hand. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added Abilities *'Multilingualism': Aida was programmed to receive instructions using the binary number system. However, she has also been programmed to speak and understand other languages fluently, such as English and Chinese. *'Accelerated Thought Process': Aida can process a quadrillion functions per second. Equipment *'Laser-Coupling Gloves': Using the Laser-Coupling Gloves, Aida can align invisible strings of energy in order to create portals and organs. Relationships Allies *Life-Model Decoys **Holden Radcliffe (LMD) † **Melinda May (LMD) † **Phil Coulson (LMD) † **Jeffrey Mace (LMD) † **Alphonso Mackenzie (LMD) † **Leo Fitz (LMD) **Daisy Johnson (LMD) *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov **Tucker Shockley *HYDRA (Framework) - Subordinates **Alistair Fitz † **Kenneth Turgeon Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **Jeffrey Mace † **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Phil Coulson - Killer (Second version) **Melinda May - Ally turned Kidnapee **Melinda May (LMD) † - Creation **Alphonso Mackenzie - Killer (First version) **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Daisy Johnson **Nathanson † - Victim **Flynn **Navarro **Billy Koenig *Chinatown Crew *Eli Morrow † *Leo Babikov † - Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) **Patriot † **Grant Ward - Former Subordinate turned Enemy *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator, Victim and Prisoner *Agnes Kitsworth † - Body Template Appearances Trivia *In the alternate reality of Earth-712, A.I.D.A. (acronym of Artificial Intelligence Data Analyser) was a creation and a trusted companion of the superhero Tom Thumb. **The acronym was referenced in Identity and Change, where Aida (as Madame Hydra), stated that the A stands for "Artificial", which she finds degrading. *Aida's (as Madame Hydra) first name is "Ophelia" in the Framework, hinting that her true identity is the most notable character who took on the mantle of Madame Hydra, Ophelia Sarkissian. In the comics, Sarkissian is a lover of the Red Skull. References External Links * * * Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:HYDRA (Framework) Leaders Category:Villains Category:Characters Killed by Alphonso Mackenzie Category:Characters Killed by Phil Coulson